Supplemental Persuasion
by nekozuki1776
Summary: ONESHOT. AU. How does one convince Akira of trying something new? Akira/Yuya


**Background: A snapshot story of an older Akira and Yuya as a couple in modern times. Written for a LJ community.

* * *

**

Supplemental Persuasion

by: Nekozuki 1776

"What's that you've got there?" A figure with a head of unruly, light blond morning hair walked over to the kitchen counter with a mug of coffee in hand as he glanced questioningly at the bottle that his girlfriend held.

Yuya took two pills out of the plastic bottle labeled 'Wada Calcium CD3' and handed one over to Akira for his inspection. "It's a new type of supplement that Kyoshiro gave me to try out."

"That zealous herb specialist?"

She smiled at hearing the moniker of her medical student friend and nodded. "He's such a health nut. He's always giving me new fangled vitamins or herb supplements in one form or another. There are times when I think he knows more than the doctors themselves."

Unimpressed by her statement, Akira countered, "So what is it this time? High-powered ginseng infused with paprika? Or maybe the essence of tree bark sprinkled with magnesium?"

She giggled. "Don't worry; it's just a calcium supplement." And promptly added, "and it's been tested."

"I don't think making his girlfriend try it qualifies as 'testing'. I mean really, I sometimes question her soundness in dating that mad scientist."

Yuya scolded, "Now don't you dare start talking about Sakuya like that; you know she's my best friend! And no one has more common sense than she does. Besides, I've never heard her complain about it."

Akira continued to look unconvinced. "I don't know. Maybe you shouldn't be trying it."

She bantered playfully, "What Akira-kun, don't tell me you're scared of this one measly pill?"

He smirked at the coy challenge. "I realize that you're egging me on but I know you have more sense than to consider such a foolish notion; especially knowing the repercussions of such an act."

She spoke out in mock innocence, "Oh do I? Deep inside, I think you want me to challenge you."

He allowed a slight smile to show in turn, his light blue eyes shining with subtle mirth, "And what crazy endeavor do you have in mind, madam?"

"Well, we can both take one at the same time."

He smirked, "And pass on to the otherworld like Romeo and Juliet?"

Yuya slapped the other on the arm lightly and laughed. "You don't have to be so melodramatic!" She scoldingly added, "Technically, Romeo died by a poisonous elixir while Juliet stabbed herself."

"I stand corrected. But it doesn't help my disposition on taking the supplement."

She laughed and stated in mock sadness, "I guess I'll be taking it all by my lonesome…"

He interjected. "Wait." He approached swiftly and stopped a few inches away from her as he looked with concentration at the woman that stood before him. Blue eyes connected with green as he placed the pill between his teeth and bit it in half. A clean break was made in the middle as he swallowed his portion and offered the remaining half to the other.

"Here's hoping to healthier teeth and bones… and a happier ending for the two us."

She took the proffered pill and placed it in her mouth. Her hands reached up affectionately and smoothed over the unruly tresses of the taller figure. "Don't worry, Akira," she smiled. "I know we'll have a happier ending."

He lifted a quizzical brow and replied, "You seem awfully sure about it."

"Let's just say that Sakuya has hinted good things."

As a certified skeptic, he often nixed Yuya's adamant claims of her best friend's intuitive abilities. He let out an exasperated sigh followed by a slight grin. "You know I don't believe in that stuff."

She whispered back determinedly, "But I do. Because I'll make it happen."

A brief speck of emotion filtered through his countenance. "Well whatever that awaits for us in the future, we'll face it together."

She returned the gaze more seriously this time, "Promise?"

He tilted his head once in affirmation, pulled her in gently and sealed the wordless promise with a soft kiss on the lips that held a faint taste of chalky residue.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


End file.
